Over me
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One shot: Au- Teenlock. John gets into a fight and Sherlock is surprised it's over him. Johnlock. Rated T for safety.


**Hey guys! Another little plot bunny got to me and I couldn't help myself. Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy:)**

**Summary: **_Au- _Teenlock. John gets into a fight and Sherlock is surprised it's over him. Johnlock

* * *

**Over me**

The chorus of 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' rang out over the school oval where a crowd of students were gathered, creating a circle. They were pushing and shoving, trying to get a better look at the two students in the middle, but not wanting to get involved.

In the middle were two boys. They each were gripping each other, throwing punches to whatever bit of skin they could reach. One boy was significantly shorter than the other but that didn't matter; John knew how to fight. He had the other boy, Anderson, around the waist and was punching him in the thigh.

Anderson had gotten in a few punches himself but it didn't stop John. The cheering only encouraged them to continue.

"Get him, Anderson!"

"Punch him, John. Kick him down!"

"He'll always be a freak," Anderson spat from where John now had him around the neck, pushing him into the dirt. "You're a freak too for caring."

"He's not a freak," John spat, wincing as Anderson managed to box his ear. "Leave him alone."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

The crowd parted like fish avoiding a shark. A stern looking woman marched through them and with surprising strength, lifted John off Anderson. John stumbled back, breathing heavily as Anderson was helped to his feet.

"Everyone, get to class," the teacher yelled. The crowd quickly departed, talking about the fight straight away. She whirled around to John and Anderson. "You two. To the principal's office now."

They moved automatically. They straightened their uniform as best they could and tried to wipe away the blood. John's ears were burning and he had cut above his eyebrow that was bleeding down his cheek and eye. Anderson's nose was bleeding, blood coated down the front of him.

As they were marched to the front office, John looked up to see an older student watching him, one eyebrow raised. Mycroft Holmes. John looked away first and his hand clenched and unclenched his fist by his side.

* * *

By the time John left the principal's office, after a very long lecture about how nothing is solved with violence, class has started but he was sent to the nurse to get himself looked after.

"Fighting again, John."

He looked up form what he thought was the empty hallway only to find Mycroft waiting for him. Mycroft was in his last year off school while John was only in the tenth grade, 3 more years to go.

"So?" he asked. It wasn't the first time he had ever spoken to Mycroft but it was always weird when they did.

"Fighting about, Sherlock," Mycroft said.

John tried not to blush but he could feel his cheeks going hot. "Anderson was calling him a freak again."

Mycroft just stared at John.

Uncomfortable by the older Holmes brother stare, John left without a word to the nurses office. He didn't think Mycroft would follow him and he was right when he entered the nurses office alone.

* * *

Harry cornered him just before his last period.

"Did you seriously get in another fight over Sherlock?" she hissed, pressing him up against the wall behind the lockers.

John's bruised face said it all.

"Geeze, John. Seriously? Why are you doing this for him? Does he even know you exist? Does he even care?"

John had asked himself these very same questions but he wasn't about to tell his sister this.

Harry glared and released John. She glanced to her left and her glare deepened. "Oi! Sherlock!"

John looked with horror to see Sherlock stop in the hallway. His intense light blue eye looked at Harry first before flickering to John. They lingered for a moment before looking back to Harry.

"You had better be worth it," Harry continued with a pointed glare.

"Harry," John hissed with embarrassment.

Sherlock's brows furrowed with confusion and John hung his head.

"Seriously, John. Make sure he is worth it because if I'm going to have to start kicking people's asses for you and him, I'm going to need a good reason to."

"He is," John murmured.

"Then talk to him already," Harry sighed and she walked away. When John looked up, the hallway was empty.

* * *

John took the long route home after school. He didn't want to walk with Harry and have her interrogate him again. Yes, he may have a bit of crush on Sherlock Holmes but he didn't want to discuss it with Harry.

He kicked a loose rock in his path. Everyone had warned him about Sherlock as he started his new school. While most thought him a dick, which he was most of the time, John knew the other students didn't understand him.

The brief conversations that John had with Sherlock, he hadn't been nearly as icy as he had with others. Though later Sherlock hardly acknowledge that they had ever spoken. Still, John had developed a crush.

"This is the fourth fight you have gotten in this month."

John jumped. Walking along beside him was Sherlock. He had been so lost in his though he hadn't heard the taller boy join him.

"Nobody knows about the third because it happened after school with another from a different school," Sherlock continued.

John blinked. "That's amazing."

Sherlock looked surprised. "My brother tells me you got in them because of me."

With a blush on his cheeks, John cleared his throat. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Why?"

"Because they were calling you a freak," John blurted out with frustration. "You're not."

"It's not hurting you and I have no care what they think of me. They are all idiots anyway," Sherlock shrugged.

"They still shouldn't say it," John said hotly. "You're not a freak."

"You don't think so?" Sherlock asked, genuinely curious.

"No. I think you're brilliant," John said truthfully.

"That's not what people usually say."

"Yeah, well, they're wrong," John said.

Sherlock stopped walking and John paused, turning to face him. Sherlock was looking at him with his usual intense stare but it seemed even more so now. Sherlock took a step forward into John's personal space. He kept moving until John was forced to take a step back and into the brick wall behind him. Sherlock took another step forward until his body was touching John's.

"What are you…?" John swallowed.

"Thank you," Sherlock said quietly.

"You're welcome," John managed to say.

Sherlock's lips twisted upwards before he leant forward and kissed John. The shorter boy went still for a moment, hardly believing that this was really happening, before he kissed back. He gripped Sherlock's shirt, pulling him closer. Sherlock hummed and allowed the kiss to be deepened. It was sloppy and hardly perfect but it was Sherlock so John didn't care.

They pulled away and Sherlock looked dazed. "That was….that was good."

John laughed and Sherlock joined him. They were still pressed together to they could feel each other's laughter in their chest. Eventually their laughter died away and Sherlock pecked John on the lips again.

"You really shouldn't get into any more fights because of me," Sherlock said. "You'll get kicked out of school and that would take away time we spend together."

"We'll be spending more time together?" John asked hopefully.

"Of course," Sherlock smirked. "I don't just kiss anyone." He held out his hand for John to take.

The shorter boy took it, squeezing his hand.

"Mycroft and my parents are out," Sherlock said, tugging John along. "We can experiment with kissing there."

John laughed and allowed Sherlock to tug him along. It was worth every fight he got into.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading everyone! **


End file.
